A large amount of research work has been performed with the view of providing thermally stable, elastomeric polymers for various aerospace seal and sealant applications. To meet the rigid requirements for such applications, a polymer must also retain its elastomeric properties at sub-zero temperatures. Polymers that advance the art in meeting the requirements are disclosed by me in U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,376. Furthermore, in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 610,474, filed on Sep. 4, 1975, thermally stable polymers are disclosed that retain their viscoelastic properties at temperatures even lower than do the polymers described in the aforementioned patent. While the polymers disclosed in the cited patent and patent application possess a broad use temperature range, they are often hydrolytically unstable upon exposure to humid conditions for extended periods of time. It would be extremely desirable to have polymers with a broad use temperature range that are also hydrolytically stable in humid environments.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide polymers which, in addition to having a high thermooxidative stability and a low glass transition temperature, possess superior hydrolytic stability properties.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for synthesizing the polymers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.